Kamen Brace D-Touch
Kamen Brace D-Touch (仮面ブレースD-タッチ, Kamen Burēsu De-Tatchi) is the secondary transformation device that allows to transform into his final form Singular Rider S COMPLETE as he befriends them. The D-Touch can scan the Samuel's final form card called FinalRideForm Card. He can summons them by touching the symbols more like allies. Functions Each functions used scans Samuel's any FinalRideForm Card to transform into his final form. He can summoning one or more of them by touch the symbols of past characters or used finisher symbol to destroy them. Unlike most of the time, Samuel's COMPLETE form was not beaten, however, the even powerful character defeating his form twice. Sometime, he imitates their movements as well attacks or transform back to his main form. Samuel first used to transformed, but the nine cards overwhelmed himself. Fortunately. Samuel tames the power of Beast, so he transformed again into final form called Singular Rider COMPLETE knowns Complete-Official-Master-Plan-Last-Everyone-Taisen-Era. When Super Apollo Giest appeared on final world, Samuel instantly transformed into Singular Rider COMPLETE once again to fight off Super Apollo Giest with the help of Decade and his friends with manage powering them up the final forms. Unfortunately, there a reason why they left off because their symbols was disappeared which is cancel his transformation. For example, Karen lefts to her boyfriend Takeru and EVE lefts to save Reika Mikage from Scissor's Attack Vent. It only way to reunite his friends, they must give new honeymoon or friendship or give them to the new morphing device to transform into Rider form. In strangely ways, they giving them the honeymoon or friendship and Rider form. In common aways with his Main Form, he can actually summons characters' main forms. However, because of Beast Mode 2nd, his Final Form was instantly turned into Singular Rider Evil card, transformed himself caused his eyes gone red and seriously kills everyone else. He kills Wataru Kurenai, Diend, Kivala and Kuuga exception with Decade who in Violent Emotion caused too much for Samuel damaging his mask. Fortunately, Tsukasa holds Samuel off the ground, halt his attack. After the fight was halted, the buildings was fire before Samuel turned Singular Rider Evil then tried to destroy it. However, Samuel saw the girl before the wood fells down. But fortunately, Samuel save the girl from dying then tried to get the building out of way but no way out. Fortunately, Samuel holds on the girl then rans into the window then recovered from injury. List of the KamenRide Cards These KamenRide Cards were final forms that summoned by Samuel. The other KamenRide Cards can be also obtainables after Tsukasa upgrades it. FinaKamenRide Cards *'Decade Complete': Was the true form of Decade. Used by Samuel to defeat Kirie. In the manga, Samuel used a Decade Complete's strongest form called Decade Strongest Future Form. *'Super Aqua': Was the upgraded form of Cure Aqua. Used by Samuel to defeat Sae Kurosawa. In the movie sequel, Samuel used a Aqua's final upgraded form called Cure Aqua Rainbow. *'G Den-O Buster': Was the power-up version of G Den-O. Used by Samuel to destroy Gor-Gung-Aru. The first transformation of final form created from Samuel's transformation Singular Rider. *'Faiz Blaster': Was the powerful form of Faiz. Used by Samuel to destroy some Hellbanders. *'Ryuki Survive': Was the second form of Ryuki. Used by Samuel to defeat Kirie as Blackmoth Rider then release the armorless KABUTOR. *'Ryuga Survive': Was the second form of Ryuga. Used by Samuel to beat easily Chinnomako and destroy some Nanashi. The first transformation of Survive form created from Samuel's transformation Singular Rider. *'Diend Complete': Was the true form of Diend. Used by Samuel to destroy Reika Kuze. *'Den-O Climax': Was the final form of Den-O Sword. Used by Samuel to destroy Zostarz. *'Gills Exceed': Was the power-up version of Gills. Used by Samuel to beat Amanocarus Fangire and destroys Sae Kurosawa. *'Kiva DoGaBaki Emperor': Was the true form of Kiva Emperor. Used by Samuel to destroy the wild Vulcaner. In the manga, Samuel used Kiva's Flight Style version of DGBK Emperor form called Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Flight Style. *'Caucasus Hyper': Was the powerful form of Caucasus. Used by Samuel to capture Dark Kabuto and G4 cards. The first transformation of Hyper form created from Samuel's transformation Singular Rider. *'Kabuki Armed': Was the armed version of Kabuki. Used by Samuel to capture Gatack and Sasword cards. The first transformation of Armed form created from Samuel's transformation Singular Rider. When he summoned out Rekka Daizantou Attack Card, his finisher called Oni Rekka Daizanken. *'Kuuga RisinUltimate': Was the true form of Kuuga Ultimate. Used by Samuel to defeat Dark Kabuto clone. In the manga, Samuel used a downgraded Kuuga final form called Kuuga Ultimate. *'Bright Summer': Was the fiery form of Cure Bright. Used by Samuel along with Windy Storm to destroy Mamokua Dragon. The first transformation of final form created from Samuel's transformation Singular Rider. *'Windy Storm': Was the icy form of Cure Windy. Used by Samuel along with Bright Summer to destroy Mamokua Dragon. The first transformation of final form created from Samuel's transformation Singular Rider. *'Kabuto Hyper': Was the powerful form of Kabuto. Used by Samuel to capture PunchHopper and KickHopper cards. *'Agito Shining': Was the true form of Agito Burning. Used by Samuel to destroy Caucasus Fangire. *'Ketaros Hyper': Was the powerful form of Ketaros. Used by Samuel to capture TheBee card. The first transformation of Hyper form created from Samuel's transformation Singular Rider. *'Gatack Hyper': Was the powerful form of Gatack. Used by Samuel first to beat and tried to capture Shuki, but she quickly beat them although she was KamenRide Card. Second used to capture Shuki and Amaki cards. *'Hibiki Armed': Was the armed form of Hibiki. Used by Samuel to defeat Kirie once again. *'Super Cure Black': Was the enhanced form of Cure Black. Used by Samuel to capture Saga card. As in Pretty Cure arc, he used Cure Black symbol to transform her into her Super Cure Black form to defeat Chinnomako again. *'DarkMint Jewel': Was the evolved version of DarkMint. Used by Samuel to defeat Nexus. The first transformation of final form created from Samuel's transformation Singular Rider. *'Blade King': Was the final form of Blade. Used by Samuel to capture Ixa card. *'Ixa Rising': Was the power-up version of Ixa. Used by Samuel to destroy Lion Fangire. *'Saturn Eternal': Was the final form of Saturn. Used by Samuel to capture G3 card. *'Sunny Ultra': Was the final form of Cure Sunny. Used by Samuel to defeat the artificial Joker Undead. *'Ouja Survive': Was the second form of Ouja. Used by Samuel to destroy Shark Fangire and accidentally capture Eas card. The first transformation of Survive form created from Samuel's transformation Singular Rider. *'Arc Emperor': Was the true form of Arc. Used by Samuel to weaken Blade King when he gone berserk. The first transformation of Emperor form created from Samuel's transformation Singular Rider. *'Orga Blaster': Was the powerful form of Orga. Used by Samuel to capture Chalice card. The first transformation of Blaster form created from Samuel's transformation Singular Rider. *'Leangle King': Was the final form of Leangle. Used by Samuel to destroy two of the Riotroopers and one caught Riotrooper card. The first transformation of King form created from Samuel's transformation Singular Rider. *'Psyga Blaster': Was the powerful form of Psyga. Used by Samuel to first tried capture Raia card, but not before Kamen Rider Cerberus tried to attack Alita, but Psyga manage to save her. The second tried was finally successful capture Raia card and newly rewards the Kamen Rider Glud card. The first transformation of Blaster form created from Samuel's transformation Singular Rider. *'Chalice King': Was the true final form of Chalice. Remade by D-Touch and used by Samuel to defeat and successfully capture Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form card. Before he keep it, Ryotaro asked him to trade the powerful and rarest card at yet called NEW Den-O. *'PunchHopper Hyper': Was the powerful form of PunchHopper. Used by Samuel to capture Kamen Rider Cerberus card. As transformed into PunchHopper, he summons Hyper Zecter to transform into Hyper Form without D-Touch. The first transformation of Hyper form created from Samuel's transformation Singular Rider. *'Zolda Survive': Was the second form of Zolda. Used by Samuel to destroy TheBee clones. The first transformation of Survive form created from Samuel's transformation Singular Rider. Through used by Samuel, he can't used Survive Card unless added to D-Touch. *'Raia Survive': Was the second form of Raia. Used by Samuel to weaken TheBee and destroys his clones. The first transformation of Survive form created from Samuel's transformation Singular Rider. Finalcompl.png|Call Decade: Complete Aquasup.png|Call Aqua: Super Denok.png|Call G-Den-O: Buster Faizz.png|Call Faiz: Blaster Survives.png|Call Ryuki: Survive Ryuugaa.png|Call Ryuga: Survive Diennd.png|Call Diend: Complete Climaxx.png|Call Den-O: Climax Golls.png|Call Gills: Exceed Summers.png|Call Bright: Summer Windstorm.png|Call Windy: Storm DOGABA.png|Call Kiva: DoGaBaki Emperor Hypperr.png|Call Caucasus: Hyper Orraga.png|Call Orga: Blaster Arcc.png|Call Arc: Emperor Leangles.png|Call Leangle: King Chalices.png|Call Chalice: King 15982557 193x291.jpeg Other Forms Gekijou Version In Singular Rider Hyper Battle S if Samuel's Turn, Samuel draws his KamenRide Card and create the special version of Singular Rider COMPLETE without the D-Touch. By using Gekijouban AttackRide, they can actually summons nine past heroes to destroy the enemies with finisher moves. It was reappeared in the movie sequel then his friends transformed into final forms which is two new final forms. However, his form was second used to Samuel Nakaoka while in genderswap form as fully, but strange form called EX COMPLETE Form. EX COMPLETE Form A fully (funnily) form of Gekijou Version. While batting against Sadako, Tsukasa give the GekijoubanRide Card (as he defeat Televi-Shocker) to Samuel Nakaoka for saving him to order to evolve into his final, but werid form to defeat her for good. Funnily enough, after his battle end catchphrase, Daiki holding her breast which is he punch him in the face. Sentai X Riders: Gekijoban When Daiki was freed from Maku's influence vow his false memory, Samuel used the new FinalRideForm Card (remember Daiki give him the new card) to transformed into a powerful form. Manga Version In the final battle against Sadako, Samuel used D-Touch and announce Decade Strongest Future Form, Cure Aqua Rainbow, G Den-O Buster, Kiva DGBK Emperor Flight Style, Den-O Sword Super Climax, Psyga Blaster, Saturn Eternal, Diend Complete and Kuuga Ultimate then transformed into Singular Rider COMPLETE Beast State. Category:Arsenals Category:Kamen rider Decade